Remember
by AgustD
Summary: Apa yang akan anda rasakan ketika anda mendapati seseorang yang anda benci merupakan seseorang yang anda cintai. Kakak laki-laki yang membuat adiknya hampir melupakan ibu dan saudaranya yang lain. Kasih sayang dan harta warisan yang diperebutkan. BANGTAN X OC ( Yoongi x Yeorin) one side love


**REMEMBER**

 **-** AGUST D (YOUR SUGAR)-

Keluarga merupakan segalanya bagi sebagaian orang, untuk anda sendiri seperti apakah arti sebuah keluarga? Pentingkah? Berpengaruhkah pada kehidupan anda? Saya asumsikan sebagian besar dari anda yang sedang membaca ini akan menjawab "ya dan tentu!" sementara ada sebagian kecil dari anda yang menjawab "tidak tahu!" dan "tidak!". Pendapat semua orang tentunya berbeda namun pendapat anda semua tidak akan berpengaruh dengan rangkaian cerita yang akan saya bagikan. Sebenarnya saya terlalu pusing untuk mencari titik awal kisah yang akan saya bagikan. Mungkin ini akan lebih menarik jika diceritakan oleh mereka yang merupakan lulusan dari kelas bahasa dan sastra, namun maaf sekali saya bukan salah satu dari mereka jadi saya harap anda tidak begitu kecewa nantinya. Saya akan mulai membagi kisah saya ini, bermula dari apa yang saya ingat ketika saya menginjak umur 15 tahun, kebencian dan kasih sayang yang tumbuh.

Saat itu aku tengah bermain monopoli dengan kedua kakak laki-laki ku kim taehyung dan kim namjoon di ruang tengah, sementara ibu dan kakak tertuaku kim seokjin tengah sibuk mempersiapkan makan malam. Suasana yang mengahangatkan hati pembaca tentunya, begitupun dengan hati saya. saya sangat bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena telah memberikan keluarga yang sempurna. Seorang ayah yang baik, tegas dan bijaksana Kim Dongwon. Seorang ibu yang lembut penuh kasih sayang, Park Kyunghee. Tiga saudara laki-laki yang tampan dan cerdas Kim Seokjin, Kim Namjoon, Kim Taehyung. Adakah dari anda yang merasa iri? Saya rasa kalian tidak perlu iri karena anggapan saya mengenai keluarga sempurna akan segera hancur. Malam itu dimana seharusnya adalah acara makan malam bersama justru menjadi acara adu mulut. Bagaimana tidak? Ayah yang baik tegas dan bijaksana itu pulang dengan menggandeng seorang wanita cantik dan 2 anak laki-laki yang kemudian dia akui sebagai anggota keluarga. Seketika itu juga ibu berubah murung kakak tertua saya terlihat begitu marah, saya pikir ibu dan kak seokjin memang sudah mengetahui bahwa hal ini akan terjadi kapanpun. Sementara saya dan kedua kakak saya yang lain hanya mengamati kejadian mengejutkan ini dengan diam . Satu langkah maju dari ayah maka terdengarlah sebuah isakan dari ibu, mendengar itu sayapun masih terdiam. Satu langkah lagi dan kakak saya memulai perang adu mulut. Suasana kacau, saya mendengar suara ibu dan wanita itu menangis, suara kakak Seokjin dan ayah yang saling teriak. saya melihat kearah kedua kakakku yang sedari tadi hanya diam, mereka terlihat begitu kecewa, dan saat saya melihat kearah dua anak aki laki yang berada dibelakang ayah saya mulai rasa benci itu.

Kekecewaan yang mendalam ketika ibu memutuskan untuk mundur, memilih untuk bercerai dan pulang kerumah kedua orangtuanya, pagi itu ayah bahkan sama sekali tidak mencoba untuk menghalangi kepergian ibu. Apa yang harus saya perbuat? saya berharap setidaknya kakak akan mencegah kepergian ibu, nyatanya kakak hanya bilang bahwa kebahagiaan orangtua yang seharusnya diutamakan. Semenjak bercerainya ibu dan ayah, kakak namjoon tidak lagi tinggal dirumah ini, dia ikut dengan keluarga ibu. Hanya tinggal kakak seokjin dan kakak taehyunglah yang menjadi sandaran berkeluh kesah, tempat mencari kasih sayang dan kehangatan. Ayah semakin disibukkan mengurus usaha peninggalan kakek, ibu sepertinya juga tidak lagi merindukan anak perempuannya ini, dan sekarang ditambah tiga orang baru dirumah. Nyonya dirumah ini bukan lagi Park Kyunghee tapi Jeon Hana, kamar tidur di depan kamar saya kini bukan lagi milik kak Namjoon tapi milik Jeon Jungkook dan ruang belajar kini beruabah menjadi kamar tidur milik Min Yoongi. Perubahan yang cukup untuk membuat rasa benci bertumbuh subur di hati. Sekali lagi kebahagiaan orangtua yang harus diutamakan.

"kim yeorin, kamu tidak sarapan lagi? Apa perlu kubuatkan bekal?" sepertinya istri ayah mencoba membuka percakapan hari ini.

" saya tidak lapar ibu hana, dan lagi sepertinya saya ada pendalaman materi pagi ini, saya berangkat dulu, permisi." Setelah kepergian ibu, kakak Seokjin, kakak Taehyung dan saya sendiripun mencoba untuk membiasakan diri memanggil istri ayah dengan sebutan ibu, begitu pula dengan kedua saudara baru, kami perlakukan selayaknya saudara, tentu saja. Bersikap dewasa seperti itu kata kak seokjin. Dengan melangkah secepatnya ke pintu utama, sekali lagi saya berbalik dan tersenyum ketika mendapati kakak Taehyung sedang berpamitan dengan ibu hana. Kepergian ibu dan kak Namjoon juga telah merenggut kebiasan kami untuk sarapan pagi dirumah.

" Berangkat bareng yeorin-ah , tunggu kakak sebentar!" teriakan kak taehyung dari belakang. Saat mendengar suara itu saya langsung tersenyum, karena berangkat dengan kak taehyung itu artinya 25 menit lebih cepat sampai sekolah. Sepertinya hari ini tidak ada olahraga mengayuh sepeda, kak taehyung memang terbiasa berangkat dengan mengendai mobil Aston Martin One-77 putih hadiah sweet seventeennya.

" Nak Taehyung! Bisakah Jungkook menebeng, Yoongi tidak pulang tadi malam jadi tidak ada yang mengantarnya. Bolehkan?" ibu Hana kini menggandeng anak laki lakinya itu dan berjalan menghampiri kami.

" Tentu boleh ibu Hana, ayo Jungkook!" kakak Taehyung merangkul Jungkook.

" Terimakasih nak Taehyung, nak Yeorin. Hati hati dijalan, titip Jungkook ya!" ibu Hana melambai dari depan pintu. Dengan tersenyum dan mengangguk saya mencoba untuk berpamitan, sebelum masuk ke mobil.

Jungkook dan saya saat itu kebetulan satu sekolah, sementara kak taehyung sudah menginjak tahun ke dua di sma, kak namjoon tentu sudah d i tahun akhir sma, sementara kak seokjin dan kak yoongi sudah berkuliah. Kadang rasa benci terhadap ibu Hana, Jungkook dan kakak Yoongi begitu kuat hingga hanya senyumlah yang mampu saya berikan, namun kadang rasa sayang juga hadir ketika melihat ibu Hana membuat ayah tersenyum dan tertawa, ketika mendengar Jungkook dan kak Taehyung bernyanyi dan ketika melihat kak Yoongi dan kak Seokjin begitu akrab membicarakan bisnis keluarga. Perlahan –lahan sosok ibu kandungku dan kak Namjoon memudar dari kenanganku tentang keluarga. Alasan besar mengapa benci akan bertambah pada hari melupakan ibu kandung saya, Park Kyunghee dan kakak Namjoon.

Note: _haruskah ini berakhir? Atau saya lanjutkan?_


End file.
